


Rapunzel

by JaysRubberDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysRubberDuck/pseuds/JaysRubberDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's daughter just cut off her hair! What are their reactions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel

Rapunzel

By, JayWantsaRubberDuck

"Chloe! What in the world are you doing? Oh my Merlin! Look at all your long precious hair! What is it doing on the floor and not on your head? You better have a very good explanation young lady," ranted Draco. In the middle of the bathroom stood his six year old daughter with a pair of scissors held very close to what little hair she had left. On the floor surrounding her was lengths of her long blonde hair. Slowly she put the scissors on the bathroom counter and turned to face her dad.

"I was cutting my hair dad. I wanted to be pretty, just like daddy," she answered with a tilt of her head, her green eyes clearly showing confusion.

Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. Obviously he thought Harry was gorgeous, he married the man after all. But what in the world gave her the idea that having short hair would make her pretty? Hadn't he always let her know that she was perfect? He loved playing with her hair. It was so soft and manageable. The things he could do with that hair! Now they were all ruined. "Chloe I don't know what to do with you right now… Just go to your room and stay there until your father gets home from work. And NO SCISSORS!"

An hour later Harry came home from work to find Draco sulking on the couch. "You have to talk to your daughter."

"Oh she's my daughter now? What did she do now?"

"Just want any other foolish urchin would do to disrespect a parent. She cut off her hair. Why would she do this? She knows how much I loved her hair, I was always styling and brushing it and never once did she complain. She said she felt like a princess when I did it. Why would she ruin that? I just don't understand!"

"Calm down love, I hardly think that she did it just to spite you. Also she's six years old she is going to do stupid things every now and again. It is our job as her parents to love her despite this and try to solve them the best we can. So how did you punish her?"

"I sent her to her room and told her that you would deal with it when you came home."

"Oh Draco… So she has been sitting up there the entire time worrying about what I was going to do when I got home? How long has it been?"

"About two hours.." he mumbled.

Shaking his head Harry turned to go talk to his daughter. When he entered her room he found her drawing a picture. Sneaking up behind her he looked at the picture and saw that she had drawn all three of them holding hands with hearts over their heads and the word family printed on top. All three of them had short hair. "Hey pumpkin."

"Oh daddy I'm so sorry," she said and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I know you're sorry. There is no need for tears," he said while giving her a hug. "Can you tell me why you did it though?"

"I wanted to be pretty like you."

"You are pretty, you didn't need to cut your hair."

"Yes I did. Dad always says that you are beautiful and plays with your hair. He said that you are the prettiest person ever. So I thought if I cut my hair like yours dad would think that I was pretty too."

"Oh baby dad thinks that you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. He thinks I'm pretty because he married me and that's what you are supposed to think. But you are our little girl and that means that he thinks that you are a princess. Anyone who thinks otherwise would get kicked in the pants by both your dad and me. Trust me he loves you just the way you are; whether you have short or long hair."

"I think he likes it long better," she whispered.

"You know what I think so too. But you want to know a secret? Hair grows back. Before he knows it I'm sure that it will be the long, flowing golden river he remembers it to be. Now you want to go show him your picture?"

"Okay."

When they got to the living room Draco stood up and immediately hugged Chloe. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course dad."

"Promise to never cut your own hair again?"

"I promise."

"Then everything is okay. We can get your hair evened out tomorrow and you'll be the prettiest girl I know again."

"Even prettier then Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes darling even Aunt Hermione."

"Wow." And with that the small family cuddled up on the couch and told stories of other crazy mistakes from Harry and Draco's childhood that never failed to put a smile on her face. Another day another crisis passed.


End file.
